New Jedi Order
The New Jedi Order is a spiritual organisation formed by the concepts of the light side of the force and was founded by Lorn Tolen who made it amongst the ashes of the old Jedi Order after its demise from the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War. The New Jedi Order is somewhat different to its predecessor as it still believes in peace however it does not believe in peace through the Republic but instead they should be the ones to preserve the peace through their way and have now distanced themselves from the New Republic however will help them if needed. History The New Jedi Order was formed near to the end of the Second Great Galactic War when Lorn Tolen became the Grand Master of the order and allowed them to prosper after the defeat of the Sith Empire. Shortly after the formation of the New Jedi Order they would establish a new permanent temple on Tython which became the capital to the New Jedi Order. Shortly after the establishment of Tython, Lorn Tolen set out to find other Jedi that could help him run the Jedi and these people would be put onto the Jedi High Council. Overview Jedi Ranks * Jedi Initiate: Initiates were young Jedi (often children) who had been accepted into the Jedi Order as trainees under the teachings of a Jedi Instructor who would teach them basic fighting techniques and about the force until an initiate was assigned to a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master. * Padawan: Padawan is a rank gained by Jedi Initiates who have passed their trials and then are assigned to a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master as their apprentice. Padawans in their time under their mentor would learn to hone their skills with their lightsaber form or their power within the force. Eventually after the padawan has finished with their training their mentor will put them forward for their trials. * Jedi Knight: Knights were padawans who passed their trials to then become knighted by the Jedi High Council and would serve as the bulk of the Jedi in times of war or peace. If a Knight proved themselves over time they would eventually be given the title of Master if they can prove themselves to teach a padawan. * Jedi Master: Masters were Knights who had proved themselves over time with skill, wisdom, intelligence or their mastery of the force. Another way for a Knight to become a Master would be to successfully train a padawan to becoming a Knight. Jedi Military Ranks The New Jedi Order itself has a goal of preserving peace and so it is a rare occurrence for the Jedi to have military ranks amongst the New Republic but in times that the Jedi were needed this would of been their ranks when they did fight. * Jedi Commander: A Jedi Commander is a padawan that has been gifted this rank amongst the New Republic, usually padawans would only get this rank if they served with their master within the military and this is the second highest rank in the military a Jedi can achieve. * Jedi Admiral: A Jedi Admiral is a rank given to a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master that fights more with the navy than the army. Jedi Admirals are Jedi usually that are more strategic than their front-line fighting counter parts being the Jedi Generals. This rank is the highest for a Jedi to reach in the navy. * Jedi General: A Jedi General is a Knight or Master who has been gifted this rank amongst the New Republic and they acted as military generals and tended to fight on the front lines of the war guiding their soldiers to victory. Category:Factions